


Resurrection of Faith

by Dredex_23



Series: Take on Sequel Trilogy [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dredex_23/pseuds/Dredex_23
Summary: My take on what’s left of the Sequel Trilogy. Enjoy.





	1. Opening Crawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Let me be the first to say thank you for visiting this fanfiction. This is something that I wanted to write (and was writing before the trailer of Episode IX was released) for a long time, yet never got to doing it until now. It's a combination of my take on the Sequels and a sort of fix for The Last Jedi (didn't really enjoy it, but it's not Episode 2 bad).
> 
> First off, this takes place a year after the events of The Last Jedi (I know what you're gonna say: "how do you fix it if it's set later?". You'll have to wait and see...). If you haven't seen both sequel movies, I advise you watch them. However, this first episode will be focusing on entirely OC characters, with maybe some mentions to the sequel characters. The next two episodes will add in the sequel characters.
> 
> That's about it. So, enjoy the opening crawl!

Dark times have hit the galaxy, as the FIRST ORDER continues its aggressive expansion. A small fleet, under the command of a devout admiral, begins imposing the rule of the SUPREME LEADER in the small system of Askira.

But hope is not yet lost. A small battalion of those loyal to the RESISTANCE stand to defend the system. Though the battle seems to be in the favor of the First Order, a brave pilot is sent to the tundra moon of Varik-1 to sabotage an important operation.

What the pilot finds will not only change the galaxy's history forever, but will also offer the Resistance a fighting chance against the tyrannical regime...


	2. The Arrival of the Admiral

"Admiral."

The man who was addressed turned his head slightly.

"Speak, Captain."

The admiral was looking out of the bridge of his dreadnought, the _Prymm_.

"We're now approaching the outer rim of the Askira system."

The admiral nodded slightly, his gaze still fixed to the view outside the Dreadnought.

"Is our target planet on the scopes yet?"

"No, sir."

It was then the admiral turned around. It was only then that the captain could finally get a good look at his superior. Although the admiral was only slightly taller than him, his imposing figure radiated power. Jet black hair was slicked back, revealing a great part of his forehead and accentuating his slightly aged face. The admiral's steel blue eyes stared menacingly at the captain.

"Do another scan, this time look for larger planetary bodies."

"But, sir, there are no planets nearby. I suggest we jump further into the As-"

"I said do another scan. That's an order, Captain, not a request."

"Yes, sir."

The captain signaled one of the officers at a console.

"Captain."

The admiral gave him a slight gesture to stand at his side. The captain obeyed, striding past other officers at their posts.

"Yes, sir?"

"My short briefing on what planet we're looking for exactly has proven to be insufficient. I want to know more about it."

The captain pulled out his datapad, opening several documents before speaking again.

"We are searching for Varik-1, one of the five moons orbiting Varik itself. It is a tundra moon, with mountainous terrain dotting certain areas. Once both a spaceport and a data archive for the Empire, it fell under disrepair after its collapse."

"We're not here to sight-see, Captain."

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

The captain exited some of his documents before continuing.

"Varik-1 housed a great deal of weapon schematics, ranging from prototype blasters to large ion cannons. What the Grand Moff is looking for is th-"

"The schematic for a new super-weapon. One that will bring the remnants of the Resistance, and those who support them, to their knees."

The captain, now at a loss for words, simply nodded.

"Captain." A voice called out.

The man walked over to the data pit.

"Varik-1 sighted, heading 030 actual, 10 parsecs away."

"Where?"

"Aloft, off the port side."

The captain rushed over to the bridge's windows. In the distance, barely visible through the empty vacuum of space, was Varik, the large gas giant, looking more like a small stain of green mist. Within it, 3 smaller black dots revealed only three of the five moons of the planet.

"But..."

"Your first scan, Captain, was focused on smaller objects. While it did register Varik, the radiation coming from it blocked out its moons. A larger scan would take every celestial body into consideration."

"So you mean to tell me Varik is...irradiated?"

The admiral walked over to where the captain was standing, his eyes fixed to the gas giant.

"Varik, from what I inferred in the briefing, has an ionic atmosphere that is very unstable. The molecular crashing of such a great deal of ions results in the radio interference your scanner experienced earlier."

The captain nodded as the admiral turned to face him.

"So far, I am disappointed in your performance, Captain, as well as the performance of your crew."

"I apologize, Admiral. We'll improve our efforts."

"For your sake, Captain, I would double them." The admiral said sternly. "Either you will perform better in these conditions or I will have to find a more suitable captain, one that will bring about the systematic destruction of the Resistance."

The admiral sauntered towards the exit of the bridge.

"Sir, if I may..."

The admiral stopped. He turned his head slightly.

"Speak."

The captain hesitated before he finally opened his mouth.

"While I do concede that my work as a captain is underachieving, my crew is not at fault."

The admiral now turned to face the captain, his steel blue eyes now showing a hint of anger.

"Our systems are not built to handle such amounts of radiation. On one of the first days of training, they told us never to fly near stars or planets such as these."

The admiral clenched his jaw.

"And who exactly was your superior officer during your initial training?"

"Edrison Peavey, sir."

The admiral now walked towards the captain.

"Forgive me, but I haven't gotten to know your name."

"Captain Corbin Taschner, sir."

The admiral let out a small scoff.

"Well, Captain Taschner..."

The captain looked at him nervously. The admiral placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You are under my command now."

"But, si-"

"But nothing, Captain!"

The hand on the captain's shoulder was now around his neck. The admiral lifted Corbin up to eye level, the tips of the captain's boots barely touching the floor.

"You will obey any orders from superior officers down to the letter, and with upmost devotion, or I will be more than glad to have some of the stormtroopers in the ND squad slice open that scrawny neck of yours!"

The captain struggled to breath as the sudden rage the admiral showed was now rapidly suppressed.

"Is that understood, Captain?" He asked him sternly.

Corbin nodded furiously. The admiral let go, making the captain collapse onto the floor and gasp for air.

"Good. I was starting to think that your loyalty and the loyalty of this crew to the First Order was wavering."

The admiral raised his left arm at an angle, hand balled into a fist, in the form of a salute.

"Hail the Supreme Leader."

Everyone on the bridge raised the same gesture and repeated the admiral. The captain stood up on shaking legs and saluted.

"Hail!" Corbin said loudly before entering a coughing fit.

The admiral nodded as he turned around and motioned to two stormtroopers in black armor. The bridge entrance opened up and the admiral, along with the two troopers, exited the bridge. It took a moment for the captain to stop coughing.

"Officer," Corbin finally said to one of the figures in the pit of the bridge, his voice slightly cracking. "Who were those troopers?"

"Death Troopers, sir." The officer replied. "The Admiral's personal bodyguard."

He nodded as he lifted his head and signaled his assistant to come over. The assistant walked over, datapad in hand.

"Yes, Captain?" The assistant said.

"Remind me to avoid those Death Troopers whenever possible."

"Understood."

Corbin slowly regained his composure as he started giving orders to approach the moon.

"Also, you" He said, pointing to another officer in the pit. "Bring the ship down into low orbit over Varik-1. The radiation won't be as strong if we stay behind the moon."

"Yes, Captain."

The captain sighed as he stared out of the bridge's windows.

"This superweapon better be as valuable as the admiral says it is." He muttered to himself.


	3. Entrance to the Base

_ The X-Wing wasn't hard to land, _ the figure told himself. _ It was trying to land close while not getting spotted which was the difficult part. _

He hopped out of the cockpit of the fighter, his boots landing on the snow-covered ground with a slight crunch. He looked around before trekking to an opening ahead of him. His boots slightly sunk into the snow as he trotted over to a tree. He closed his eyes and took a breath, the residue creating a small cloud.

The figure finally peeked from behind the tree, very careful not to reveal his torso or legs. In the distance, a bunker popped out of the planets snow covered surface. Stormtroopers in winter gear were guarding the entrance while an AT-ST patrolled the surrounding woodlands.

"Dammit."

He looked behind him. His X-Wing, though barely visible through the brush, would probably be discovered sooner or later.

"There has to be another entrance somewhere..."

He scanned the area nearby. Nothing within viewing range. He abandoned his position and started making his way back to the X-Wing. He opened his scanner once more. Surveying the area around, the sensor finally picked up a small opening.

"Bingo."

The man ran towards the spot to find a small grate, covering a shaft. He fumbled through his winter coat's pockets, finally pulling out a metal hilt. He switched it on, but the hilt did nothing.

The man grumbled, smacking the object on his palm. Suddenly, the blade came on, coming close to slicing off two of his fingers. Startled, he let go of the hilt for a brief moment, deactivating the blade and having it fall onto the dirt near the grate. He sighed as he bent over to pick it up again. Looking at the grate, he ignited the blade again.

"When I get back, you're gonna have some explaining to do, Kentz."

He started cutting open the grate.

"Perfectly functional, my cur." He said to himself. "Much like how Pasaana is cold..."

Each bar of the durasteel was sliced easily by the blade, with the man completely removing the grate in less than a minute.

He peered into the now opened shaft. It led down into a structure below at a slight angle, air softly flowing out of it.

"Hope to Bekka this doesn't lead to a stormtrooper barrack..."

He grabbed hold of the now cut grate and removed it slowly. He took special care to make as little noise as possible when he finally popped it out and set it down on the ground nearby. He stepped in, slightly hesitating.

The ventilation shaft went down at a gentle angle, its sleek metal paneling somewhat bending below the weight of the man. He continued walking silently, slightly crouching due to the small size of the tunnel.

He switched on a lamp on the side of his coat, the natural light fading as he continued down the ventilation shaft. As he got farther in, he pulled out a circular pad and turned it on. A hologram popped up, floating above the disk. The man pressed a button on the side of the handheld pad, making the hologram play. Before the figure started speaking, though, he paused the hologram and tweaked the volume to a quieter setting. After setting it, he played the message.

"Alright, Jax, the mission is relatively simple. From what our sources say, the First Order have been camped out on one of the moons around Varik. Now, knowing them, it must be for good reason. We suspect they've found a remnant of the old Empire on it, though our sources are unclear as to what it is exactly. Sources state that it may be a data vault or a shipbuilding yard."

_ And with only one Star Destroyer hovering above, I think it's a data vault, _ Jax thought to himself as the figure continued his briefing.

"Your job is a grab-and-dash. Get in there, take anything of interest, and get out. That's it. And, as you've probably noticed by now, there is a considerable defense on certain parts of the moon, so the task of getting in might be tricky. However, once you do get in, one of our sources say that there is minimal security inside the base."

Jax rolled his eyes at the last sentence. _ How many times have your sources said that and there was a unit of troopers every 10 meters... _

"Good luck, Jax. And may the Force be with you."

Jax turned off the holoplayer and tucked it away. He ventured on into the base, taking small breaks to peek through some vents. He could see the hallways, with the same monochromatic gray paint on the walls and the glistening black floor, almost clean enough to eat off of.

He finally stopped at a vent big enough for him to crawl through. He grabbed the blade from off of his belt and switched it on. It took a few moments, but the vibroblade finally activated. Jax looked through the slats on the vent to get a small bearing of where he was going to exit. The wall was closer than from within the hallways, more akin to a room of sorts. He breathed a sigh of relief as he cut off the weld spots on the vent.

As he held onto one of the slats, Jax let the vent slowly fall to the floor. He peeked his head out, looking both ways in a slightly frantic manner. After assuring the coast was clear, he crawled out of the vent.

The room he entered had the same gray color scheme, however, it was filled with uniforms. Steam hissed from pressing droids as Jax got off of his hands and knees. Some sudden beeps sounded in the room, making Jax instinctively reach for his blaster. From around the corner, the source of the beeps were revealed to be an MSE-6 droid, polishing the floor. Jax let go of the blaster's handle on his holster as he looked at a rack filled with uniforms. He walked over and pushed some aside. Each one was the same, apart from certain variation of color and ranking.

He took off the winter coat, taking out the holopad, and grabbed a coat by random, looking for something similar in size. Adjusting one of the coats, he struggled to button the coat. Silently cursing, he tossed the ill fitting coat aside in favor of a bigger one. The uniform coat labeled Jax as a lieutenant, with a black band on his right arm over the light gray coat. After putting it on and slipping on a hat, he packed his winter jacket into the vent and placed the cover on it once more. After slipping into new pants and boots, again taken from the uniform stash, he approached the door. It opened with a slight hiss as he stepped out.

Jax turned to his right and started walking, immediately noticing a slight discomfort of the uniform. Stormtroopers passed by, some on garrison, some moving to different sectors. Different ranking officers lined the hallway as most of them, in the same gray outfit Jax had stolen, were carrying datapads, holotapes, and even the occasional one was carrying mugs of caf. One, in a teal colored uniform, was barking orders to various stormtroopers and officers.

Although he tried concealing it, Jax couldn't help but glance around nervously. He knew the risks of being caught, especially by the First Order. He tried pushing the image out of his mind, to no avail.

Jax finally found his way to a small atrium, with revealed the reason the First Order reclaimed and renovated the already aging Imperial base: Three masts barely popped up at the surface. Jax approached the structures, careful not to draw attention, and looked down to reveal that the masts extended downwards, deeper into the facility.

"Data banks." Jax whispered to himself as he scanned the massive hole before him. The three towers had a small vertical rail system, interconnected between the three; three small boxes ascended and descended the three towers, extracting and storing whatever data the technicians below put on them. Jax observed one of the boxes entering a control center of sorts near the bottom of the structure. He looked at the side paneling near the room to reveal a numeration of each floor of the facility.

He took note of the number and scrambled to an adjacent lift. Pressing the button for his desired floor, Jax noticed two other people approaching the lift. He pressed the button with urgency, trying in silent desperation to have the doors close. They didn't budge, and Jax reluctantly had to allow the two officers to enter. 

"Thank you." One of the inattentive officials murmured, to which Jax responded with a single nod. The doors closed and Jax set to work at reconnoitering the two people that stood in front of him. Although they were facing the door, Jax could tell one on his left, the one who thanked him, was female. She wore a serious expression on her face, partially covered by brunette hair hastily coiled into a bun. Judging from the the slightly different black band on her right sleeve, slightly obscured, she was a captain. 

The other officer, a blond male, towered over both himself and the female, with Jax estimating his height to be on par with a Wookie. He was carrying a large metal box, which emanated a faint blue hue. Before he could get a closer look, however, the durasteel doors of the lift hissed open, with the male officer walking out. Jax quickly glanced at the floor indicator.

_ Five floors to go. _


	4. Jax and a Series of Fortunate Events

The elevator doors shut as it started its descent once more as the female officer stepped back. Jax stood rigid as she glanced over at him.

"Your hairs a mess." She said firmly.

Jax quickly took off his hat and combed it aside.

"I apologize." He said with a soft tone.

"No need to apologize to me, lieutenant. It's the admiral you should be worried of."

Jax nodded as he replaced his cap.

"You're new here, aren't you?" She asked inquisitively, keeping a straight face.

_ Kriff. Think, Jax. Say something that won't draw attention. _

"Is it obvious?" He said at the spur of the moment.

_ Dammit. _

"Very much so." She said in a more relaxed tone.

The lift chimes as the doors hissed open once more. Jax looked at the display once more. He nodded farewell to the female officer, who repeated the gesture.

Turning right, he proceeded down the corridor, looking over his shoulder to confirm that the officer hadn't exited with him.

Stepping aside to avoid a ball droid rolling past him, Jax kept his head down as he proceeded down the hall. Noticing a group of charcoal uniformed officers entering a room, he took the opportunity and accompanied them, trying to blend in. He stepped in, hoping it was the data tower control center.

As he looked around, however, he noticed it wasn't the control center for the towers. The hallway broke up into various sections, with one long corridor leading deeper within the base. Or out. Jax could only guess at this point, the facility becoming more of a maze the more he ventured through.

Looking nonchalantly at the signs, he could roughly make out 'tower' on one of the door plaques. He pressed the button to open the door, only to be greeted by a group of people. 

Their uniforms were a stark contrast to the officers well pressed outfits, having some tears, stains, and even some individuals had flakes of metal stuck to the cuffs. Some were playing what looked to be sabacc, others drinking caf and watching. The match that was going on, from what Jax could tell, was heated. Credits were being passed around between the observers, while one of the individuals playing slammed down what credits he had left. Jax cleared his throat, heads turning to him. The fear alone sent some of the personnel nearly tumbling.

They scrambled to their feet and saluted. Jax, pleasantly surprised by the action, stood still for a moment before saluting back.

"At ease." He said, with the group now finally breathing a slight sigh of relief. "Forgive me, the sign outside, is that for the data tower?"

"Yes, but we're the maintenance crew, sir." One of the members said, still showing signs of nervousness.

"You could be reprimanded for that." Jax hinted at their card game. Someone scrambled to hide the credits lying on top of the table.

"We're sorry, sir." The man said, slightly cowering. "It will not happen again, sir."

"You're lucky that I'm in a good mood today. Just guide me to the control center and I'll be out of your way."

"Right away, sir." The man said, turning and grabbing a small data pad. He handed it to Jax, who kept up the illusion by swiping it from him. Tipping his hat, he exited the room. Before he started down the hallway, however, he peeked back inside. Sifting through the pockets of his coat, he grinned at what he felt. He motioned for the leader of the crew to come.

"Yes, sir?" He asked, now noticeably less nervous.

Jax handed him the credit from his pocket.

"I know you're not playing, but I have a good feeling about that guy." He said, pointing to one of the players. "Place my bet on him and come back to me if he wins, I'll split it 70/30, what do you say?"

"I say he's got a chance, sir." He said, trying miserably to hide a grin. Jax tipped his cap and took his leave as the man closed the door behind him.

Taking a look at the data pad, he navigated his way past the terminals and back into the main halls. Turning and entering an adjacent door, he scanned around the room. Nobody was present, apart from a droid in a storage bay.

Taking his hat off and closing the door, he started searching the room for a control panel. Passing terminal after terminal, Jax looked around for any access to the data from the towers. He looked at some of the plaques above each terminal. Thanks to the former Empire, and now the First Order's strict rules against any alien species joining their ranks, Basic was the only language they used in any facility. Although Jax spoke and understood simple phrases from some other galactic dialects, Basic was what he learned to speak and read first.

Panel after panel, none of the terminals looked like they could access the towers. He tried flipping a switch or two to try and see if it would actually do anything. He approached one of the terminals, labeled _ Control System, E. _ Flipping one of the switches to the on position, some lights turned on in the room, startling Jax momentarily. Looking through the room now, he noticed what looked to be two handles, now descended from the ceiling. He couldn't help but smile as he grabbed hold, testing it slightly. 

The retrieval mechanism twitched with the small movements. Jax took hold and propelled the mechanism forward. It sped forward, stopping at the base of the tower. Jax looked at the screen beside him. As he inspected it, rows upon rows of names appeared in front of him. Files, stored in databanks, all of which were in the three towers that occupied a good chunk of the First Order base. 

He skimmed through, trying to identify some of the files. Some were recorded transmissions, and formal announcements from other parts of the galaxy, detailing an outline of what the First Order has achieved so far. He looked nearby the screen to find a keypad. He pressed a button on it, however nothing appeared different on the screen. However, on the data tower, a green light, close to the base, had turned on. Jax took hold of the handles once more as he piloted the mechanism to the source of the light. As he stopped at the light, the mechanism automatically pulled the cartridge out and descended back to the control room. After entering the locked position, the mechanism released the cartridge, which popped up for Jax to grab.

Before he could, though, Jax heard a series of beeps coming from behind him. He turned and was faced with the droid that was previously sitting at the storage bay. The droid beeped more, slightly nudging Jax.

"Shoo." He whispered. The droid continued to beep.

"Identification? You're a droid, not my superior."

The droid beeped more sternly now.

"I'd like to see you try."

The droid unfurled an arc welder and zapped Jax's leg.

"Ow, hey!"

The droid beeped.

"Have you fried a chip? I'm not giving you any identification, ball."

The droid zapped again and reversed. As Jax was recovering from the latest jolt, the droid ran into the side of his legs, sending him down to the floor. The droid zapped him once more before beeping.

"Like kriff you will!"

Jax reached out and ripped the droid's antenna out, the droid now rolling away, with a noticeably higher pitched beeps. Jax got to his feet, only to see the BB-series droid trying to open the door. He rushed over and tried pulling the droid away, only to be met with another zap of the arc welder. Jax cursed as he slipped onto the floor once more. The droid was now circling back for another attack.

Jax looked up and noticed some wires. He tried grabbing one of the ends, however the droid bumped into him again, shocking him more with the arc welder. Compared to other droids, the BB-9E model had a larger welder, thanks to its usage as a means of interrogation. He grabbed the droid's head, pulling it to his legs. The droid tried resisting, but with Jax pulling the droid with all his force, he finally got both feet on the droid's body. He tugged at the head mount with his arms and pushed the plated body with his legs. It wasn't long before the body was separated, the 40 pound ball rolling away autonomously. Jax, acting fast, slammed the droid's head into the exposed wiring. He backed away as sparks flew, the droid beeps loud and distorted for a few seconds before it subsided.

Jax backed away from the site of flying sparks, scrambling back onto his feet.

"Boring conversation anyway."


End file.
